Hogwarts Online
by LaRavenclawDesorientada
Summary: Lo que sucede cuando se crea "Hogwarts Online" un chat abierto para todos los estudiantes de Hogwarts. Descubierto hasta ahora por personajes conocidos de la saga y lleno del sarcasmo Malfoy y las locuras Weasley, así como también los curiosos nombres que se inventan.
1. Chapter 1

Esto me quedó loco XD

Inspirado en HALF-BLOOD MESSENGER de Mister Walker.

Estaba aburrida, así que bueno.

No sé qué más decir ._.

Al demonio, ¡PAZ!

* * *

.…Hogwarts On-line...

….Conectando...

…**Nombre de usuario**: Dragón_sexy...

...**Contraseña**:******...

….Iniciando Sesión...

Ratona_de_biblioteca ha iniciado sesión

**Dragón_sexy**: Hola, Hermione.

**Ratona_de_biblioteca**: Hola, Draco. ¿Qué haces por aquí?

**Dragón_sexy**: Uh...supongo que probando esta cosa creada por muggles idiotas.

**Ratona_de_biblioteca**: Pues es extraño, nunca pensé que podrías dar semejante paso.

**Dragón_sexy**: Hermione, ¿hiciste la tarea de pociones?

**Ratona_de_biblioteca**: La verdad es que no, iba a comenzarla pronto.

**Dragón_sexy**: Ya que estamos en la misma Sala Común ¿Te parece si te ayudo?

**Ratona_de_biblioteca**: Claro, no tengo problemas...

As_del_Quidditch ha iniciado sesión

**As_del_Quidditch**: Hola Herms! :D

**Ratona_de_biblioteca**: ¿Harry?

**As_del_Quidditch**: Noup.

**Dragón_sexy**: Qué curioso, juraría que era Potty. Quizás es la comadreja.

**As_del_Quidditch**: Qué haces aquí, Malfoy? D:

**Dragón_sexy**: Acordando una cita con Granger. ¿Y tú?¿Acaso sigues desdichado?

**Ratona_de_biblioteca**: Basta, Malfoy, no le hables así a la comad...digo, a Ron.

**As_del_Quidditch**: D: Herms!

**Ratona_de_biblioteca**: ¡Lo siento!

**Dragón_sexy**: Está pasando demasiado tiempo conmigo, estoy orgulloso.

Chico_planta ha iniciado sesión

**Chico_planta**: Hola, chicos!

**Dragón_sexy**: Uh...¿Longbottom?

**As_del_Quidditch**: Hola Nev! :B

**Chico_planta**: Oh...hola Ron.

**Ratona_de_biblioteca**: ¡Hola Neville!¿Cómo está tu sapo?

**Chico_planta**: Oh, está bien. Enfermó hace poco y...

**Dragón_sexy**: Entonces Granger, tú, yo, la chimenea, un libro...

**Ratona_de_biblioteca**: Basta, Malfoy.

**Dragón_sexy**: No puedo parar, Potty y el pobretón seguramente están _ocupados _y razonablemente debes buscar buena compañía y de calidad. Como yo.

***Ratona_de_biblioteca ha enviado un zumbido a Dragón_sexy**

**Dragón_sexy**: ¡No es mi culpa que el cara rajada esté ligándose a la comadreja!

***As_del_Quidditch ha enviado un zumbido a Dragón_sexy**

***Ratona_de_biblioteca ha enviado un zumbido a Dragón_sexy**

**Dragón_sexy**: ¿¡Qué les sucede a todos?!

**As_del_Quidditch**: Por qué dices que Harry y yo somos pareja?!

**Dragón_sexy**: Uh...pues porque, duh, discuten como novios, se ven como novios, desaparecen por intervalos amplios de tiempo...

**As_del_Quidditch**: Pues tú también desapareces.

**Dragón_sexy**: Sí, con Granger.

***Ratona_de_biblioteca ha enviado un zumbido a Dragón_sexy**

**As_del_Quidditch**: Hermione ¿Eso es cierto? ._.

**Ratona_de_biblioteca**: Uh...¡oh, pero mira qué tarde es!¡Debo ir a hacer la tarea de pociones!

**Dragón_sexy**: Entonces ¿La propuesta sigue en pie?

**Ratona_de_biblioteca**: Sí, sí, claro, cierra sesión de una vez.

**Dragón_sexy**: Desaparezcamos, Granger.

**Ratona_de_biblioteca**: ¡Deja de escribir!

Ratona_de_biblioteca ha cerrado sesión

Dragón_sexy ha cerrado sesión

**As_del_Quidditch**: Oh...me dejaron solo. Supongo que mejor voy a buscar a Harry.

As_del_Quidditch ha cerrado sesión

**Chico_planta**: Yo estaba aquí...

**Chico_planta**: Me voy al invernadero :c

Chico_planta ha cerrado sesión

* * *

Pobre Neville, lo dejan forever alone XD

Dramiones everywhere.

Si quieren me dicen a quiénes quieren en los próximos caps. Aunque el siguiente está compuesto por Gin, Blaise, Pansy y Ron. También están Theo y Luna.

Espero que les haya gustado y que dejen un review, o un fav.

¡DEJEN UN REVIEW O UN FAV O NO HAY SIGUIENTE CAP! (LOL rimó)

~La Ravenclaw Desorientada que tiene hambre u-u


	2. Chapter 2

….Hogwarts On-line...

….Conectando...

….**Nombre de Usuario**: Pelirroja_Weasley...

….**Contraseña**: *****...

….Iniciando Sesión...

Zabinni_terror_de_nenas ha iniciado sesión

**Zabinni_terror_de_nenas**: Hola, pelirroja sexy, ¿cómo estás? ;D

**Pelirroja_Weasley**: Aquí, pensando de dónde sacaste tu creativo nombre.

**Zabinni_terror_de_nenas**: Oh, amor. Lo inventé con mi maravillosa imaginación. Además de que soy un imán para las chicas.

**Pelirroja_Weasley**: Sí, chicas que están ciegas, sordas y mudas.

**Zabinni_terror_de_nenas**: Pero chicas, al fin y al cabo :B

**Pelirroja_Weasley**: Lo de "terror_de_nenas" te lo paso.

**Zabinni_terror_de_nenas**: ¿Por qué?¿Acaso ya sucumbiste a mi encanto?

**Pelirroja_Weasley**: De hecho, en las habitaciones de las chicas de Gryffindor hablan mucho de ti durante las reuniones que dan en las noches.

**Zabinni_terror_de_nenas**: ¡Dime más!

**Pelirroja_Weasley**: Bueno, dicen que hay que mantenerse alejadas de ti, porque tienes complejo de pervertido sexual.

**Zabinni_terror_de_nenas**: D:

**Pelirroja_Weasley**: Ah, también comentan que eres un idiota de primera clase.

***Zabinni_terror_de_nenas ha sido gravemente herido en su orgullo.**

***Pelirroja_Weasley disfruta del sufrimiento de Zabbini_terror_de_nenas.**

Lunático_enamorado ha iniciado sesión

**Lunático_enamorado**: ¿Acaso leo que dañan el reducido ego de Zabinni?

**Zabinni_terror_de_nenas**: ¡Nott!¡No seas muggle!  
**Pelirroja_Weasley**: Uh...¿Theo Nott?

**Lunático_enamorado**: Sí. ¿Por qué?  
**Pelirroja_Weasley**: Las chicas siempre mencionan tu nombre en las reuniones nocturnas.

***Zabinni_terror_de_nenas aplaude porque quiere saber lo que dicen las chicas de Lunático_enamorado**.

**Pelirroja_Weasley**: Todas están enamoradas de ti, lees mucho y tienes ojos lindos.

***Zabinni_terror_de_nenas llora en un rincón.**

***Lunático_enamorado se ríe de Zabinni_terror_de_nenas.**

L**unático_enamorado**: Es bueno saber que soy codiciado. Pero ya tengo novia.

**Pelirroja_Weasley**: ¿Ah sí?¿Quién?

***Zabinni_terror_de_nenas sigue llorando.**

**Lunático enamorado**: Es Ravenclaw...

**Pelirroja_Weasley**: Mis fuentes informan que es hija del escritor principal de El Quisquilloso. Luna Lovegood. Estudia en sexto año. Comentada por muchos como "Lunática". Mi mejor amiga, la cual no me ha mencionado nada sobre ti...

***Lunático_enamorado está en shock.**

***Zabinni_terror_de_nenas aún sigue en un rincón.**

***Pelirroja_Weasley está orgullosa de sus fuentes.**

Princesa_Slytherin ha iniciado sesión

**Zabinni_terror_de_nenas**: ¡Hola Pansy-Pans!  
**Princesa_Slytherin**: Deja de llamarme así si quieres tener hijos en el futuro, Blaise.

**Zabinni_terror_de_nenas**: Claro, tranquila, Pansy ._.''

**Princesa_Slytherin**: Así está mejor. ¿Y por qué dice eso tu nombre?

**Pelirroja_Weasley**: Llevo preguntándome eso todo el chat.

**Lunático_enamorado**: Yo creo que es porque intenta subirse el autoestima.

**Pelirroja_Weasley**: Buena hipótesis. Seguro es por estar cerca de Malfoy.

**Zabini_terror_de_nenas**: Ahm...pues...

**Princesa_Slytherin**: Quiero que cambies tu maldito nombre ahora mismo.

**Zabinni_terror_de_nenas**: Está bien, Pansy.

***Zabinni_terror_de_nenas está ausente.**

**Pelirroja_Weasley**: Eso fue extraño.

**Lunático_enamorado**: He notado a ambos muy extraños últimamente.

**Pelirroja_Weasley**: ¿No será que estos son novios? Debo decirles a todos...

***Princesa_Slytherin ha enviado un zumbido a Pelirroja_Weasley.**

***Princesa_Slytherin ha enviado un zumbido a Pelirroja_Weasley.**

***Princesa_Slytherin ha enviado un zumbido a Pelirroja_Weasley.**

***Princesa_Slytherin ha enviado un zumbido a Pelirroja_Weasley.**

***Princesa_Slytherin ha enviado un zumbido a Pelirroja_Weasley.**

***Princesa_Slytherin está ausente.**

**Pelirroja_Weasley**: ¡Está bien!¡No hago nada! Me siento humillada.

Lunática_enamorada ha iniciado sesión

**Lunático_enamorado**: ¡Hola, Lunita!

**Lunática_enamorada**: ¡Hola, Theo-lindo!

**Pelirroja_Weasley**: ._.''

**Lunático_enamorado**: Te extraño, quiero que acaben las vacaciones de navidad.

**Lunática_enamorada**: Aw...yo también, Theo, pero los nargels están cerca de la casa de mi papá.

***Pelirroja_Weasley quiere vomitar.**

**Lunático_enamorado**: Igual te sigo extrañando.

**Lunático_enamorado**: Te quiero mucho, mi fanático de libros.

**Lunático_enamorado**: Te envié unos libros muggles que encontré.

**Lunática_enamorada**: ¡Gracias, Theo! Hacía mucho que no leo.

**Lunático_enamorado**: Quiero que cuando lleguemos a Hogwarts, leas conmigo el nuevo que encontré.

***Pelirroja_Weasley quiere que acabe esta conversación.**

**Lunática_enamorada**: Bueno, amor, debo irme. Nos vemos pronto :3

**Lunático_enamorado**: Adiós, cariño. Cuidado con los nargels.

**Lunática_enamorada**: Tú también :D

Lunática_enamorada ha cerrado sesión

**Pelirroja_Weasley**: ¡POR FIN!

**Lunático_enamorado**: ¿Qué sucedió?

**Pelirroja_Weasley**: Ni yo me pongo tan empalagosa cuando hablo con Harry.

**Lunático_enamorado**: Por cierto, Draco dice que Potty...digo, Potter está saliendo con tu hermano.

**Pelirroja_Weasley**: ¡¿QUÉ?!¡VUELVO AHORA MISMO!

***Pelirroja_Weasley está ausente y a punto de cometer homicidio.**

Zabinni_terror_de_nenas ha cambiado su nombre

**Blaise_de_una_chica**: Hola de nuevo, Nott.

**Lunático_enamorado**: ...tu nombre...pff...

***Lunático_enamorado está conteniendo la risa.**

**Blaise_de_una_chica**: No seas maldito, Nott.

**Princesa_Slytherin**: Blaise está mejor así, ¿no crees, Theodore?

**Lunático_enamorado**: ._.

**Princesa_Slytherin**: Te hice una pregunta, Nott.

**Lunático_enamorado**: ¡Si, Pansy! Zabinni está mejor así.

As_del_Quidditch ha iniciado sesión

**As_del_Quidditch**: He evadido a Ginny hasta ahora. ¿Alguno de ustedes me puede decir quién le comentó lo de Harry?

**Lunático_enamorado**: o-o ¿Evadido?

**As_del_Quidditch**: Sí, me ha querido asesinar desde que alguien en el Chat le dijo que estoy saliendo con Harry.

**Princesa_Slytherin**: ¿Y se supone que es un secreto?

**As_del_Quidditch**: Escucha, Harry y yo no somos novios, sólo somos mejores amigos.

**Princesa_Slytherin**: Creo que "mejores amigos" y "novios" es básicamente lo mismo en su caso.

**As_del_Quidditch**: ¡CALLATE PARKINSON!  
**Princesa_Slytherin**: ¿Y por qué la tomas conmigo? Deberías buscar al que le dijo a Ginny.

**As_del_Quidditch**: No tengo tiempo, debo irme. Está a punto de encontrarme. Voy a morir y-

As_del_Quidditch ha cerrado sesión

**Lunático_enamorado**: Uh.. Merlín, me siento culpable.

**Princesa_Slytherin**: Blaise, cariño, ¿estás bien?

**Blaise_de_una_chica**: Sí, Pansy. Estoy bien.

**Princesa_Slytherin**: Qué bueno, porque estoy sola en casa...

**Lunático_enamorado**: Oh por Merlín no irán a...

**Blaise_de_una_chica**: Oye Nott, no me dirás que no has llegado a tercera base con Lunática.

Lunático_enamorado ha cerrado sesión

**Princesa_Slytherin**: Toma eso como un "no quiero hablar".

**Blaise_de_una_chica**: Bueno, amor, ¿entonces voy a tu casa?

**Princesa_Slytherin**: Por supuesto que sí, Blaise ;)

Princesa_Slytherin ha cerrado sesión.

Blaise_de_una_chica ha cerrado sesión.

* * *

….Hogwarts On-line...

….Conectando...

…**.Nombre** **de** **Usuario**: Héroe_hechicero...

….**Contraseña**: ******...

….Iniciando Sesión...

**As_del_Quidditch** ha iniciado sesión

**Pelirroja_Weasley** ha iniciado sesión

**Weasley_G** ha iniciado sesión

**Fanático_dragón** ha iniciado sesión

**Casi_licántropo** ha iniciado sesión

**Rebelde_Weasley** ha iniciado sesión

**Héroe_hechicero**: Oh rayos ¿Todos los Weasley?¿En serio?  
**Rebelde_Weasley:** Hola Harry e-e

**Weasley_G:** ¿Quién mierdas se supone que es Rebelde_Weasley?¿Será Bill?  
**Casi_licántropo:** ¡Aquí estoy!

**Rebelde_Weasley**: Soy Percy.

**Fanático_dragón:** ._.

**Weasley_G:** ._.

**Pelirroja_Weasley**: ._.

**As_del_Quidditch**: ._.

**Héroe_hechicero**: ._.

**Rebelde_Weasley:** ¿Qué? Ese nombre refleja mi personalidad.

**Weasley_G:** Mejor cambio el tema antes de que quiera asesinar a Percy. Harry, ¿cómo te fue con Ron la última vez? Mamá estuvo muy feliz porque fuiste a la Madriguera.

**Héroe_hechicero:** ._. ahm...

**As_del_Quidditch:** ¡Nos fue genial, George! Nos divertimos mucho, resulta que Harry me estaba ayudando a pulir el mango de mi escoba ñ-ñ

**Weasley_G**: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA xD  
**Pelirroja_Weasley:** Maldito seas, Harry ¡Te perseguiré hasta que mueras!  
**As_del_Quidditch:** ¿Por qué dicen eso? :c

**Weasley_G:** No te preocupes por nosotros, Ron. Mejor anda con Harry para que pulas su escoba y haga un tanto en tu aro XDDD

**Héroe_hechicero:** CALLATE SOLO CALLATE!

**Weasley_G**: Seguro a Ron le gusta que Harry toque su snitch.

**As_del_Quidditch:** No entiendo D:

**Weasley_G:** También es probable que Harry también le de clases a Ron sobre cómo usar su varita xD

***Héroe_hechicero** **está** **llorando.**

***Weasley_G** **se** **está** **reventando** **de** **la** **risa.**

***As_del_Quidditch** **no** **entiende.**

Fanático_dragón ha cerrado sesión y va a jugar con sus mascotas.

Casi_licántropo ha cerrado sesión y está traumado.

Rebelde_Weasley ha cerrado sesión porque tiene que hacer algo.

**Pelirroja_Weasley:** ¿Sabes qué, Harry?¡Terminamos!

**Héroe_hechicero:** ¿Qué?¡No!¡Ginny por favor no!

**Pelirroja_Weasley:** ¡Eres un idiota!  
**Weasley_G**: Desde aquí escucho a Gin llorar...

**Héroe_hechicero**: ¡¿Ves lo que provocas, George?!

**Pelirroja_Weasley:** George no tuvo la culpa. ¡Sólo la tienes tú porque eres un miserable!

***Pelirroja_Weasley** **está** **llorando.**

**Héroe_hechicero:** ¡Ginny, no!¡Yo te amo!

***Pelirroja_Weasley está rompiendo las fotos de Héroe_hechicero.**

**Héroe_hechicero**: Gin...no...

***Pelirroja_Weasley está quemando el peluche que le regaló Héroe_hechicero.**

***Héroe_hechicero se va a un rincón a llorar.**

**Weasley**_G: ._.

**As_del_Quidditch**: Ginny, no importa, si quieres te doy mi escoba para que juegues con ella  
**Weasley_G:** Estoy notando que Ron no entiende los dobles sentidos.

**Pelirroja_Weasley**: Te voy a matar, Ron. ¡HUYE MIENTRAS PUEDAS!

***Pelirroja_Weasley va a matar a su hermano.**

***As_del_Quidditch corre por su vida.**

Ambos han cerrado sesión.

**Weasley**_G: Mejor espero un momento para ir a Sortilegios Weasley...

Fangirl_2407 ha iniciado sesión

**Fangirl_AB**: ¡OH DIOS MIO!¡HOLA GEORGE!¡HOLA!

**Weasley_G**: ...¿Quién eres? ._.

**Fangirl_AB**: YO SOY ALEX :D TU MAYOR FAN!

**Weasley_G**: ...Hola, Alex ._.

**Fangirl_AB**: ¿Qué tal te va en Sortilegios Weasley?¿Cómo enfrentas la muerte de Fred? Yo lloré cuando leí el último libro y pasaron que Fred murió en la explosión y...

**Weasley_G**: ¿Libro?

**Fangirl**_AB: Oh sí, libros. La saga Harry Potter. El último se llamó Las Reliquias de la Muerte.

**Weasley_G**: Ah...¿entonces eres mi mayor fan?  
**Fangirl_AB**: De los dos. Fred y tú, los amo.

**Weasley_G**: Uh...

**Fangirl_AB**: Eres taaan lindo con tu cabello pelirrojo y tus ojos... Oh Dios mío, pero cuando te tiraste a una chica en la boda de Bill y Fleur XD  
**Weasley_G**: Me asustas...

**Fangirl_AB**: De hecho, tengo otras mejores amigas que también son tus fans.

Fangirl_MC ha iniciado sesión

Fangirl_DC ha iniciado sesión

**Fangirl_MC:** ¡OH BENDITO SEA EL ANGEL!¡ES GEORGE!¡MIRA DI!¡ES GEORGE!  
**Fangirl_DC:** OH DIOS ES GEORGE!

**Fangirl_AB:** ¡LO SE!¿GEORGE TE CASAS CONMIGO?

Weasley_G ha cerrado sesión y se encierra en la tienda.

**Fangirl_AB:** Aw...se fue.

**Fangirl_MC:** Te lo dije, Di, Alex no tenía que ser muy directa.

**Fangirl_DC:** Cierto u-u tuviste que ser delicada.

**Fangirl_AB:** ¿Qué tal si a la próxima le digo "George, hace mucho que te he leído, y creo que te amo tanto que me quiero casar contigo en contra de tu voluntad"?

**Fangirl_MC:** Así está mejor :D

**Fangirl_DC:** Agrégale un Amortentia por si acaso ;)

Fangirl_DC ha cerrado sesión

Fangirl_MC ha cerrado sesión

Fangirl_AB ha cerrado sesión

* * *

….Hogwarts On-line...

….Conectando...

…**.Nombre** **de** **Usuario**: Ratona_de_biblioteca...

…**.Contraseña:** *****...

….Iniciando sesión...

Parvati_la_sexy ha iniciado sesión

Pelirroja_Weasley ha iniciado sesión

**Pelirroja_Weasley**: Hola Herms! ;D

**Parvati_la_sexy**: Hola, pelo de escoba! :B

**Pelirroja_Weasley**: No le hagas caso, está pasando por una crisis.

**Parvati_la_sexy**: ¿Cómo tú, Ginevra?

**Pelirroja_Weasley**: Uno, soy Ginny, dos, ¡Yo no tengo una crisis!

**Parvati_la_sexy**: Pero si el Potter ya no es tu novio por culpa de tu hermano de sexualidad desconocida...

**Pelirroja_Weasley:** ¿Herms, quién crees que tenga razón?

**Ratona_de_biblioteca**: Oh, perdón, estaba ocupada con algo.

**Pelirroja_Weasley**: ¿Con algo, o con alguien?  
**Ratona_de_biblioteca**: No es de tu incumbencia Ginevra.

**Pelirroja_Weasley**: ¡NO ME LLAMES ASI! D:

Dragón_sexy_y_sensual ha iniciado sesión

**Ratona_de_biblioteca**: No cambias, Draco.

**Dragón_sexy_y_sensual**: Tú tampoco, Hermione.

**Parvati_la_sexy:** Oh...se llamaron por sus nombres o.o

**Pelirroja_Weasley**: Uh...yo creo que algo pasó en esa sala de Premios Anuales...

***Dragón_sexy_y_sensual ha enviado un zumbido a Pelirroja_Weasley.**

***Ratona_de_biblioteca ha enviado un zumbido a Pelirroja_Weasley.**

**Pelirroja_Weasley:** ¡YO NO DIJE NADA!

**Dragón_sexy_y_sensual:** Lo insinuaste.

**Ratona_de_biblioteca**: Además, yo no entablaría ninguna relación con él. Es un idiota y una serpiente.

**Dragón_sexy_y_sensual**: Eso no decías anoche, Hermione.

**Ratona_de_biblioteca**: CALLATE D:

**Dragón_sexy_y_sensual**: ¿O si no, qué?

**Ratona_de_biblioteca**: O si no, no habrán más sesiones de estudio de pociones.

**Dragón_sexy_y_sensual**: D: Me callo.  
**Pelirroja_Weasley**: Sin comentarios.

**Parvati_la_sexy:** De todas maneras Ginny sigue teniendo una crisis.

**Pelirroja_Weasley:** ¿Y si hacemos una apuesta?  
**Parvati_la_sexy**: Te leo [1].

**Pelirroja_Weasley**: Tú debes durar una semana sin insultarme, si no cumples, debes llamarte "Parvati_la_marginada_sexual" :D

**Parvati_la_sexy**: Acepto, pero tú esta semana de llamarás Ginevra, y si le dices a alguien lo contrario te llamarás "Ginevra_Potter".

**Pelirroja_Weasley**: D: Acepto :c

**Ratona_de_biblioteca**: ¿Y si también nos unimos a las apuestas, Draco?

**Dragón_sexy_y_sensual**: Por supuesto. Si alguien te pregunta si tienes novio, dirás que "es un chico maravilloso y lleno de virtudes, que cautivó mi corazón con palabras dulces y que es muy bueno en la cama". Sino, tu nombre será "Gatita_Juguetona".

**Ratona_de_biblioteca:** Oh por Merlín...acepto u-u pero tú no tienes sesiones durante esta semana. Y si no cumples te llamarás "El_chico_virgen"

**Dragón_sexy_y_sensual**: ¡Tremenda mentira!¡Ja! Pero bien, acepto.

**Pelirroja_Weasley**: o-o Me largo, Harry está en casa y debo ir a...

**Parvati_la_sexy:** Cofcofllorarcofcof.

**Dragón_sexy_y_sensual**: Nosotros debemos hacer la tarea de Runas Antiguas e-e

**Ratona_de_biblioteca**: Sip. Adiós Ginny! Adiós...Parvati.

**Parvati_la_sexy**: ¡Adiós cabello de bruja!

**Dragón_sexy_y_sensual**: No le digas así :1

Dragón_sexy_y_sensual ha cerrado sesión

Ratona_de_biblioteca ha cerrado sesión

**Parvati_la_sexy:** Bueno, Ginevra, debo marcharme porque tengo una cita con un Hufflepuff ;)

**Pelirroja_Weasley**: ._. Largo de aquí.

Pelirroja_Weasley ha cerrado sesión

Parvati_la_sexy ha cerrado sesión

LISTO JA QUE SEXY

~La Ravenclaw Desorientada


	3. Chapter 3

….Hogwarts On-line...

….Conectando...

….**Nombre** **de** **Usuario**: Héroe_desdichado...

….**Contraseña**:*****...

….Iniciando Sesión

Gatita_juguetona ha iniciado sesión

**Héroe_desdichado:** ¿Quién eres?

**Gatita_juguetona**: Hermione .-.

**Héroe_desdichado:** O-O

**Gatita_juguetona:** Perdí una apuesta, no escribas más nada al respecto.

El_chico_virgen ha iniciado sesión

**Gatita_juguetona:** Hola virgen! .o.

**El_chico_virgen**: Hola gatita ;D

**Héroe_desdichado:** ._. dejen de hablar de ustedes como pareja. No lo son...

**El_chico_virgen**: ¿Quién dijo que no? El hecho de que seas un marginado no significa que la leona también.

**Gatita_juguetona:** ñ-ñ mejor deja de escribir, Draco.

As_del_Quidditch ha iniciado sesión

**As_del_Quidditch:** HOLA HARRY! :)

**El_chico_virgen**: Te lo dije Hermione, la conversación de la escoba no era un mito.

**Gatita_juguetona:** Oh por Merlín... "Pulir el mango de mi escoba" o-o  
**As_del_Quidditch:** ¿Qué?¿Cómo se enteraron?

**El_chico_virgen**: Contactos, pobretón. Contactos.

**As_del_Quidditch**: Además, ¿por qué se llaman así?  
**El_chico_virgen:** Apuesta...miserable vestido...

**Gatita_juguetona**: Apuesta...estúpido Binns...

**Héroe_desdichado**: Depresión :( Ginny...

Ginevra_Potter ha iniciado sesión

**Héroe_desdichado**: ¡Ginny! ._.

**Ginevra_Potter**: ¿Qué mierdas haces aquí?

**Héroe_desdichado**: Estaba hablando con, Ron, Herms y Malfoy.

**Ginevra_Potter**: No me dirigía a ti, pulidor de mangos. Sino al inútil de mi hermano.

**Héroe_desdichado:** :C

**As_del_Quidditch**: Estoy siendo social.

**Ginevra_Potter:** ¡Oh, vamos! Todos en la familia sabemos que quieres que Hermione sea tu novia y que estás molesto porque volvimos a Hogwarts y tú no, estúpido y ridículo Auror.

**As_del_Quidditch:** ¡Ginny! D:

**Gatita_juguetona:** ._.

**El_chico_virgen**: ¡WEASLEY!  
**Ginevra_Potter:** Oh...parece que el dragoncito se puso celoso...

***El_chico_virgen ha enviado un zumbido a Ginevra_Potter.**

***El_chico_virgen ha enviado un zumbido a Ginevra_Potter.**

***El_chico_virgen ha enviado un zumbido a Ginevra_Potter.**

***El_chico_virgen ha enviado un zumbido a Ginevra_Potter.**

***Ginevra_Potter está enojada.**

***Héroe_desdichado está triste.**

***El_chico_virgen está a punto de matar a As_del_Quidditch.**

**El_chico_virgen:** Comadreja, mira, en Hogwarts hay Halloween, puedo salir cuando quiera. Tú estás en el departamento de Aurores. Créeme que no me costaría nada salir de mi Sala Común, ir hacia el Londres mágico y destruir cada parte de tu cuerpo.

**As_del_Quidditch**: ¡Hermione no es tu novia para que digas eso!

**El_chico_virgen:** ¿A que no? Hermione, escribe.

**Gatita_Juguetona:** Ahm...pues...yo...

**As_del_Quidditch:** Q-Q Mione?

**Gatita_Juguetona:** …..Uh...

**El_chico_virgen:** Creo que es suficiente respuesta. ¿No es así, pobretón?

***As_del_Quidditch está en un rincón llorando.**

***Gatita_juguetona se siente mal.**

**Gatita_Juguetona:** Vamos Ron, no te pongas así...

**Ginevra_Potter:** ESPERA ESPERA, ahora sí son novios oficiales?

**As_del_Quidditch**: ¿A qué te refieres con ahora sí? No me dirás que lo sabías ._.

**Ginevra_Potter**: ._. Rayos. Sabía que no debía meterme.

**Héroe_desdichado:** MIONE! D:

***Gatita_Juguetona se siente peor.**

**As_del_Quidditch:** ¡NO QUIERO QUE ME HABLES HASTA QUE ME EXPLIQUES! Q-Q

**Héroe_desdichado:** ¡YO TAMPOCO!

**El_chico_virgen**: Ven, leona, no te juntes con esa chusma.

**Gatita_juguetona**: ¿Me darás postres de tu mamá?  
**El_chico_virgen:** Sí, te daré postres de mamá, pero cierra sesión.

**Gatita_juguetona**: Está bien, Draco. ¡Adiós Ginny!

**Ginevra_Potter:** Adiós Herms!

Gatita_juguetona ha cerrado sesión

El_chico_virgen ha cerrado sesión

**Ginevra_Potter**: Ustedes dos me decepcionan.

**As_del_Quidditch:** ¿Por qué nosotros?¡Ella fue la que se metió con Malfoy!  
**Ginevra_Potter**: ¿Y quiénes fueron los únicos que no se burlaron de ustedes?

**Héroe_desdichado:** Ahm...pues Neville...tus hermanos...

**Ginevra_Potter**: Mis hermanos se rieron hasta que les dolió el estómago.

**As_del_Quidditch:** Entonces eso deja a...Neville...Luna...

**Ginevra_Potter:** Luna se rió con Theo.

**As_del_Quidditch:** Neville y...y...

**Ginevra_Potter:** Acéptalo Ron, eres gay y no lo quieres confesar.

Ginevra_Potter ha cerrado sesión

**As_del_Quidditch:** ._.

**Héroe_desdichado:** Empezó mi programa muggle favorito, hablamos luego, Ron.

Héroe_desdichado ha cerrado sesión

**As_del_Quidditch:** Q-Q me siento como mierda.

As_del_Quidditch ha cerrado sesión

* * *

….Hogwarts On-line...

….Conectando...

…**.Nombre** **de Usuario**: Soy_sensualmente_aterrador...

…**.Contraseña**: ******...

Nefilim_mágica ha iniciado sesión

S**oy_sensualmente_aterrador**: ¿Hermione? ._.''

**Nefilim_mágica**: Hola Draco :3

Jace_es_rubio_natural ha iniciado sesión

**Nefilim_mágica**: ¡Hola Ginny!  
**Jace_es_rubio_natural:** ¡Hola Herms!¿Eres nefilim?¡Qué genial!  
**Soy_sensualmente_aterrador**: o-o De qué hablan?

**Nefilim_mágica**: De mangos.

**Jace_es_rubio_natural**: ¡Jace yo quiero tus mangos!

**Soy_sensualmente_aterrador**: ._. las he perdido.

**Nefilim_mágica**: ¿No has leído Cazadores de Sombras, querido?¡Son reales!

**Jace_es_rubio_natural**: Nosotros también estamos en un libro. Tengo un club de fans.

**Soy_sensualmente_aterrador**: No leí Cazadores de Sombras...pero sí Percy Jackson ñ-ñ

**Nefilim_mágica**: Oh por Merlín, Percy es ardiente ¡Amo sus ojos!  
**Soy_sensualmente_aterrador****:** EJEM.

**Nefilim_mágica**: ¡Oh vamos! Sabes que tiene novia. Además yo te quiero a ti :3

Pansy_Cullen ha iniciado sesión

**Nefilim_mágica**: Qué asco, a Pansy le gusta Crepúsculo...

**Jace_es_rubio_natural**: ¡Oh, a mí también me gusta Crepúsculo!

**Pansy_Cullen**: ¡EDWARD ME ENCANTA!

Pansy_Cullen y Jace_es_rubio_natural han iniciado una conversación privada que está extremadamente aburrida

**Nefilim_mágica**: Draco...

**Soy_sensualmente_aterrador**: ¿Uh?  
**Nefilim_mágica**: ¿Por qué te gusto?  
**Soy_sensualmente_aterrador**: Porque eres...oh rayos...eres...

**Nefilim_mágica:** ._.

**Soy_sensualmente** aterrador: No sé cómo describirte. Me gustas por lo que eres, aunque seas extremadamente cabezota.

**Nefilim_mágica:** Cállate.

**Soy_sensualmente_aterrador:** Sabes que igual te amo.

**Nefilim_mágica**: Eres un tonto...

**Soy_sensualmente_aterrador:** Y aún así hago explotar tu cerebro cada vez que te beso.

**Nefilim_mágica:** ._.

**Soy_sensualmente_aterrador**: Oh sí, por supuesto que lo sé.

**Nefilim_mágica:** Draco, voy a las cocinas por algo de comer. ¿Vienes?

**Soy_sensualmente_aterrador**: No discutiremos sobre los beneficios del chocolate, de nuevo ¿no?  
**Nefilim_mágica:** Haré el intento.

**Soy_sensualmente_aterrador**: Me basta, te espero en el corredor de afuera.

Soy_sensualmente_aterrador ha cerrado sesión

**Nefilim_mágica**: Aw...qué dulce es.

Nefilim_mágica ha cerrado sesión

* * *

AQUI TA LISTO  
HERMOSO  
Bien, dejen reviews, yo haré lo posible por incorporar sus ideas al final, que será dividido en dos partes.

Hagan peticiones de fics, y también me esforzaré por hacerlos y dárselos como regalos, envíen mensajes y les diré si puedo o no.

Bien, sin más que escribir, me voy, chau :D

~La Ravenclaw Desorientada


	4. Chapter 4

THE BEAUTIFUL AND LONG FINALE

CUZ' I AM A SEXY GIRL

PART ONE OF TWO

**Nombre de Usuario**: La_Ravenclaw_Desorientada

**Contraseña**: MesientoHerondale

—Bueno amores, hoy (ya que soy tan asombrosa) he logrado entrar a mi sistema de cámaras ocultas, donde (ya que soy tan nerd) podremos ver lo que sucede en algunas habitaciones, por ejemplo, el vestíbulo de los Gryffindor, o la Sala de los Menesteres—Sonrío—. Recuerden que pueden hacer sus peticiones y a las primeras que se hagan a través de un review en el capítulo anterior y en este, se les incluirá en la segunda parte.

»Pueden pedir sea una pareja específica o un segmento especial. Incluso puedo incluir personajes propios, es decir, OCC. Espero que disfruten de este desmadre que hice, porque me costó hacerlo. Para que no haya ninguna confusión, aclaro que la ociosa que está navegando aquí soy yo, su servidora.

»Quiero agradecer a aquellos que han seguido el fic, y que me han apoyado con sus comentarios, follows, o favs. Les adoro tanto que quiero darles grageas a todos, pero soy pobre y apenas puedo pagar el internet.

»También aclaro que la que creó la página fui yo, (por algo soy Ravenclaw) y por ello puedo hacer lo que me pegue la gana con el chatbox, sólo que he decidido no intervenir para no dañar el equilibrio espacio-tiempo.

»Sin más que escribir, les deseo a todos un año lleno de libros, PDF's, spoilers, enamoramientos literarios, lecturas, inspiración y libre de patos. Mitzváh.

**ACCEDIENDO A CÁMARAS DE HOGWARTS**

**SALA DE PREMIOS ANUALES  
**

—Vamos, Hermione, come algo—masculla Draco con un plato de Waffles en la mano, mirando a su novia con evidente enojo. La Gryffindor se aferra más al sillón café que queda cerca de la chimenea. Sonrío, acercando la cámara hacia la escena.

—No quiero...ellos me odian—musita con voz ahogada, Draco suspira con exasperación. Sus cejas alzadas.

—Entiendo que digas que ellos de odian, pero yo te quiero, y te adoro tanto que traje comida de la cocina de Hogwarts, y te la estoy dando para que te sientas mejor—dice alzando el tenedor con un trozo de waffle en el extremo. La nitidez de la imagen es mejor imposible.

—¿De verdad?

—¡Por Merlín, Hermione! Te amo tanto que caminé entre un montón de elfos (Y el miserable de Blaise) para poder traerte comida al sofá.

Aw...quétierno_..._

—Tienes habilidad para los discursos cursis, Draco—murmura con una sonrisa y lágrimas en los ojos.

—Lo sé. He aprendido de la mejor...

**CONEXIÓN** **PERDIDA**

Rayos

**INICIANDO CÁMARA NUEVA**

Bueno,algoesalgo.

**SALA COMÚN DE GRYFFINDOR**

***La_Ravenclaw_Desorientada está riendo malvadamente.**

—Y entonces yo le dije "Osea, acabamos de tener sexo, pero no significa que seamos novios"—dice Parvati a las chicas reunidas a su alrededor. Muchas asienten con comprensión.

—Oh, recuerdo cuando dejé de ser virgen—susurra otra chica, de cabello extraño. No la puedo identificar. La imagen es muy pixeleada—, fue en una celebración del equipo de Quidditch, estábamos ebrios de tomar mucho whisky de fuego entonces no recuerdo muy bien su rostro. Y tuve esta cosa con mi ex, y tuve que fingir que dolía para que pensara que era virgen ¡Ja!

—Uno de los chicos me dijo que Potter Y Weasley estaban teniendo sexo durante una visita a Hogwarts—Un murmullo en general suena a través de la sala. Y la misma chica de antes suelta unos sollozos.

—¡No lo puedo creer! El maldito de Harry es un...

—¿Chicas?—Neville se asoma por la puerta de las habitaciones de los chicos. Todas le lanzan miradas asesinas—...oh...mejor me voy...

—¡Espera, Neville!—grita la chica. La imagen se mejora y puedo ver quién es.

Ginny (._.)

—¿Qué cosa, Gin?

—¿Es cierto que Harry y Ron...?

—No, de hecho yo estuve con ellos durante toda esa visita. Trataron de convencerme de que me uniera a los Aurores—contesta sentándose al lado de la pelirroja.

—Oh...

—Pero por casualidad escuché un poco de más y...

—Neville, lo de antes es cierto. Sólo recuerdo muy pocas cosas—masculla atándose el cabello en una coleta. Neville asintió.

—Lo sé. Yo me quedé allí, hicieron la fiesta acá en la Sala Común—dice frunciendo el ceño. Neville estaba irresistible (Y con irresistible, me refiero a babeable) últimamente—, cuando empezaron los...—Dio un pequeño carraspeo—...juegos, me marché, pero yo sé con quién te fuiste.

—¿Con quién?

—Harry.

—Mierda.

**CONEXIÓN PERDIDA**

**CÁMARA DAÑADA**

Estúpido sistema, lo corta en la mejor parte

**INICIANDO CÁMARA NUEVA**

**SALA DE LOS MENESTERES**

._.

—Luna, ¿segura de que quieres hacer esto?—pregunta Theo cubierto por una sábana.

—Sí, Theo, estoy segura...

OH SHIT ESTO ES PORNO

CORTA, CORTA, CORTA, CORTA

—Theo...

CÓRTATE ESTÚPIDA SEÑAL D:

MISERABLE SEÑAL SALIDA DEL TÁRTARO

CIÉRRATE! D:

HOY NO QUIERO PORNO

—..Luna...

SHIT, SHIT, SHIT, SHIT.

¿¡POR QUÉ NO SE CORTA LA SEÑAL?!

—¡Theo...!  
NO QUIERO PORNO D:

***La_Ravenclaw_Desorientada está sufriendo una crisis de nervios.**

—Oh por Merlín esto es-

**CONEXIÓN INTERRUMPIDA**

Oh, gracias al Ángel...

**INICIANDO CÁMARA NUEVA**  
Mejor la elijo yo.

**DISPONIBLES  
**

**SALA COMÚN DE RAVENCLAW (CÁMARAS 1-20)**

**SALA COMÚN DE SLYTHERIN (CÁMARAS 21-40)**

**SALA COMÚN DE HUFFLEPUFF (CÁMARAS 41-60)**

**SALA DE LOS MENESTERES (CÁMARA 61-80)  
GRAN COMEDOR (CÁMARAS 81-100)**

**PASILLOS DE HOGWARTS (CÁMARAS 101-180)**

**PATIOS DE HOGWARTS (CÁMARAS 181-210)**

**INVERNADEROS 1, 2 Y 3 (CÁMARAS 211-250)**

**ESTADIO DE QUIDDITCH (CÁMARAS 251-280)**

**OFICINAS DE PROFESORES (CÁMARAS 281-300)**

**OFICINAS DE PROFESORAS (CÁMARAS 301-330)**

**CABAÑA DE HAGRID (CÁMARAS 331-335)**

**CHATBOX **

**OTRAS (CÁMARAS 336-1000)**

**LECHUZA MÓVIL (LOCALIZACIÓN: BOSQUE PROHIBIDO)**

Mierda, puta lechuza. La van a destruir D:

Mejor voy al Chatbox...

**INICIANDO CHATBOX**

**PLATAFORMA MÁS ALLÁ 2.0 ACTIVADA**

Los_odio_a_todos ha iniciado sesión.

Imán_de_chicas ha iniciado sesión

Voldy_sensual ha iniciado sesión

Weasley_F ha iniciado sesión

Cambiadora_genial ha iniciado sesión

**Cambiadora_genial**: ¡HOLA SIRIUS! :D  
**Imán_de_chicas**: ¡HOLA TONKS!¿Cómo estás?

**Cambiadora_genial**: Bueno, tú sabes...muerta, pero disfrutando de ver a mi pequeño Teddy *-*

**Imán_de_chicas:** Hola pelo grasiento xD

Imán_de_chicas ha logrado cambiar el nombre de Los_odio_a_todos

**Redimido_a_friend_zone:** Hola, bola de pelos desaparecida. Oh rayos! Mi nombre Q-Q

**Imán_de_chicas**: Seré una bola de pelos, pero soy una bola de pelos sexy.

**Voldy_sensual:** Yo no tengo magia :c

Redimido_a_friend_zone ha intentado cambiar su nombre, pero no puede

**Weasley_F:** Gracias a Merlín que Voldy-come-unicornios ya no puede hacer nada.

**Imán_de_chicas**: Pobre Voldy. Con setenta y un años y derrotado por un chico de diecisiete xD  
**Redimido_a_friend_zone:** Odio a Potter.

**Imán_de_chicas**: Pobrecito Snapie porque quedó en la friend zone.

**Redimido_a_friend_zone:** ¡YO NO QUEDE EN LA FRIEND ZONE! ¬-¬

**Imán_de_chicas:** Dile eso a James. Y a Dumbledore. Y a Harry. Y a Remus. Y a tu nombre de usuario. Y a...

**Redimido_a_friend_zone: **Nunca quise a Lily como mi novia, me gustaba pero...

**Weasley_F:** Sí, Snape. Eso nos queda claro desde que te pusiste a llorar por Lily. Oh, y cuando antes de morir viste los ojos de Harry! Esa fue buena.

**Redimido_a_friend_zone:** Q-Q me hacen bullying...

**Imán_de_chicas:** ¡Acúsanos con Lily, Snapie! è-é  
**Cambiadora_genial**: Pobre Snape, dejen de decirles todas esas cosas.

**Redimido_a_friend_zone:** Gracias, Tonks.

**Cambiadora_genial:** En cambio, debieron decirle que durante todos esos años que protegió a Harry a lo mejor estaba enamorado de él XDDD

**Redimido_a_friend_zone:** ._.

**Imán_de_chicas**: ¡Buena esa, Dora!

**Weasley_F:** LOL

***Redimido_a_friend_zone va a lanzar maleficios a un rincón.**

Voldy_sensual ha cerrado sesión

Sr_bigote ha iniciado sesión

**Sr_bigote:** ¡Hola Tonks!

**Cambiadora_genial:** Hola mi licántropo bonito :3

**Sr_bigote:** Hola mi metamorfomaga hermosa :D

**Cambiadora_genial:** Estaba viendo a nuestro Teddy. Ya dijo sus primeras palabras :3

**Sr_bigote:** Aww...

**Imán_de_chicas:** Ustedes dos me dan náuseas.

**Redimido_a_friend_zone:** Seguro por estar cerca de Potter será igual a él.

**Cambiadora_genial:** Deja de estar resentido, Snape, acepta que el chico es heterosexual.

**Redimido_a_friend_zone**: D:

***Weasley_F se está muriendo de la risa.**

Estrella_del_Quidditch ha iniciado sesión

Voladora_pelirroja ha iniciado sesión

**Estrella_del_Quidditch:** Hola! :)  
**Voladora_pelirroja**: Hola Severus! :3

**Imán_de_chicas:** Hola Lily, hola James! ¿cómo estás, hermano?  
**Estrella_del_Quidditch:** Estamos mirando a Harry. Últimamente su relación con Ginny está hecha mierda.

**Voladora_pelirroja:** ¿Severus?  
**Estrella_del_Quidditch:** Tranquila, amor. Seguro está pasando por una de sus crisis emocionales.

**Weasley_F:** Extraño a George :'(

**Cambiadora_genial:** YO EXTRAÑO A MI TEDDY Q-Q

**Sr_bigote:** ¿Alguien quiere chocolate?  
**Cambiadora_genial:** Ahora voy a buscarlo, Remus. No lo regales por internet.

**Sr_bigote:** :c

**Imán_de_chicas:** Cambiando de tema (o me deprimiré yo también), he notado que Snapie cambió su shampoo.

**Estrella_de_Quidditch:** ¿Y lo usa? ¿O sólo quiere divertirse con él? xD  
**Voladora_pelirroja:** ¡James!¡Sirius! Comportaos!  
**Estrella_del_Quidditch**: ¿Y ese acento español? ._.

**Voladora_pelirroja:** Perdón, fue el corrector xd

**Sr_bigote:** Lily, no es nuestra culpa el hecho que Snape no quiera divertirse u-u

**Weasley_F:** COMO LAS CHICAS XD

**Cambiadora_genial**: Él no usó shampoo desde que era tu amigo y...

**Voladora_pelirroja**: Está claro que ustedes no entienden qué es un mejor amigo.

**Imán_de_chicas**: O tal vez tú no entiendes el término "Friend Zone".

**Voladora_pelirroja:** ¿Zona de amigos?

**Estrella_del_Quidditch**: No le des ideas, Sirius.

***Redimido_a_friend_zone está escuchando "Las chicas sólo quieren divertirse"**

**Imán_de_chicas:** AJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

**Weasley_F**: JAJAJAJAJAJAAJAJAJAJAJAJA

**Cambiadora_genial:** AJAJAJAJAJAJAJA  
**Estrella_de_Quidditch**: JAJAJAJAJAJAJAJAJA

**Voladora_pelirroja:** ¿Severus?

**Redimido_a_friend_zone**: Mierda.

**Voladora_pelirroja:** Severus creo que tienes que decirme algo muy importante...

Redimido_a_friend_zone ha cerrado sesión

**Sr_bigote:** ¡Tonks!¡Teddy está caminado!

**Cambiadora_genial**: OH MERLIN!

Sr_bigote ha cerrado sesión

Cambiante_genial ha cerrado sesión

**Voladora_pelirroja:** Me cortó Q-Q

**Imán_de_chicas:** Si me disculpan, debo ir a hacer algo.

Imán_de_chicas ha cerrado sesión

**Weasley_F:** Veré la televisión, al demonio.

Weasley_F ha cerrado sesión

**Voladora_pelirroja:** Me voy!

Voladora_pelirroja ha cerrado sesión sumamente indignada

**Estrella_del_Quidditch:** ¡Lily, espérame!

Estrella_del_Quidditch ha cerrado sesión

**REINICIANDO CAMARAS  
SALA COMUN DE GRYFFINDOR  
TRANSMISIÓN ARREGLADA**

—...¿Cómo te sientes ahora?—pregunta Neville envolviendo a Ginny entre sus brazos. Ya casi son las tres de la mañana, y la mayoría de las chicas se fueron.

—Pero...Harry...yo...me siento horrible—Solloza enjuagándose las lágrimas con la manos.

—Cálmate... debo, irme a dormir. Nos vemos mañana, Gin.

—Hasta mañana, Nev—susurra con una sonrisa. Yo tecleo y el zoom se reduce.

Oh...esto está bueno :D

**APAGAR CAMARAS**

**CERRANDO SESION  
**


End file.
